The Cycle of Rebirth
by FogKnight22
Summary: A one shot that summarizes the events of Outlast and the outcome of the game's ending. What exactly would being a host of the Walrider mean? (Cover Image Was Made By AzraeldiGabriel From DeviantArt)


AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hello dear followers. It has been a long time since I wrote a fan fiction here as I was busy in school but I have got some free time to write something so why not a little Outlast story?

I know this could disappoint the followers who were looking forward for my next story for Clannad fandom but I want it to be one of the biggest stories in Clannad fandom so I will start on it once I have loads of free time to write. I am aiming for it to be bigger than Ushio's Genesis which is a long story indeed in my personal opinion.

This is going to be a one-shot that summarizes the whole game in short bits and has some alters for the ending of the game. I hope that you guys would enjoy it :)

PS: The cover image is made by AzraeldiGabriel from DeviantArt. I would feel guilty if I didn't give credits to the original artist.

"_Searchers after horror haunt strange, far places."_

H.P. Lovecraft

The Cycle of Rebirth

* * *

"Huff…Huff…Huff.." Miles Upshur, a freelance journalist, kept panting his every single breath as he held his abdominal while limping toward the exit of the oddly futuristic looking laboratory. He took out his journal to write his pain, his suffering after the Walrider fused inside him. He just didn't know it yet so he only wrote that he had to get out from the lab.

As he kept limping towards the exit, he suddenly got flashbacks for his journey inside the asylum. He didn't like how he had to remember all of the horrors and tragedy inside Mount Massive Asylum but it felt like his mind forced him to remember them.

He then remembered the blood that has been splashed around the old looking walls with outdated brown wallpapers which would have disturbed a poor soul. There were also mutilated corpses around many areas like a soldier inside a white bathroom. The scarlet color of the blood was visible around the white floors of the bathroom with organs around the soldier's useless black armor. Miles was disturbed but he managed to keep his stomach afloat and continued on, but he has yet to see anything.

* * *

While he was looking around the library, he discovered an impaled body of another soldier which exits from the left side of his neck. Miles wanted to check if he was dead or not even though he was sure that he wouldn't live from that but the soldier suddenly gasped for air as Miles backed away in surprise.

"They killed us… They got out… The Variants…" The soldier said with some force as he started to cough up more blood as he shouldn't be living from that wound.

"You have to…get out of this terrible place…" He warned Miles as he gasped his last breath and died. He hoped that he convinced the journalist to escape but to no vain, Miles continued to investigate the asylum which was the biggest mistake in his life.

This is where he met Chris Walker. He is the big Variant who is responsible for most of the massacre in the asylum. Miles was horrified as he Chris said those words.

"Little pig, little pig, no more escape"

He then threw Miles from the upper floor which caused him to black out for a short time.

* * *

As he attempts to wake up, a Variant dressed up as a priest was searching his body and was saying words that made Miles confused about the asylum.

"I... I see. Merciful god, you have sent me an apostle. Guard your life, son, you have a calling."

Miles soon after blacked out once again as the priest investigated his camera then put it back to its original owner's hand.

* * *

After he woke up, he started to investigate the darkest depths and secrets of the asylums. Finding many Variants in their cells who can't even control themselves, ones who hurt themselves for pleasure, and more who have unknown conditions of mental insanity which is beyond normal.

Miles then met the twin Variants. By just looking at their eyes, Miles knew that they were bloodthirsty and were looking for his organs. He hesitantly looked down as their genitals were shown perfectly clear with no shame appearing on the twins' faces. Miles then went to his way to try to escape from the asylum as he crossed paths again with those disturbing naked twins as they were close to retrieving his liver and other organs if Miles didn't escape from the balcony and other escape routes. Those twins however were nothing comparing to other inmates he has met with.

* * *

As Miles kept walking to the exit of the lab, he looked at his dismembered fingers on his hand as he remembered the damned Doctor Richard Trager. Miles couldn't describe him well since he was a genius but at the same time, he was bat shit crazy with a fetish for amputating people's limbs. Supposedly, Trager saved him from the inmates that were chasing Miles but he was much worse when he strapped him in a wheel chair and escorted him to the morgue. That was the moment when he lost his fingers after the agonizing cut from the huge scissors by Trager's dirty hands.

After Trager left him alone in the room, Miles managed to get out from the straps and stood up from the chair, and then he threw up from the pain and suffering as he lost his fingers by that crazy doctor. Doctors were supposed to treat people, not to hurt them thought Miles after he collected himself and took the camera that the doctor positioned to record that traumatic moment.

He then had a terrifying chase as he was trying to run away from Trager until he managed to get keys for the elevator and supposedly escape the doctor by going to the lower floors. The doctor suddenly interrupted the elevator's process and opened the door with a satanic smile on his face as he attempted to grab Miles for more amputations that would please him. Miles resisted and fought back by pulling half of his body inside the elevator and press the button to get down with the elevator which resulted to the shattering of the doctor's back which killed him painfully, and it pleased Miles.

* * *

After some meetings with Father Martin as he guided him to many ways so he can explain to him the "truth" of the asylum which resulted for Miles to confront Chris many times, and meeting other Variants. The one moment that almost traumatized him was the burning of the cafeteria as the Variant wished to die with agony. Miles managed to extinguish the fire and continue in his way but the same Variant tried to kill him in rage for not letting him to die but Miles managed to resist then the Variant just ran away.

Another moment that made him confused is when he witnessed some kind of ghostly skeleton levitating towards him but Miles didn't analyze it and just escaped until he was sure that the creature was not chasing him. After that though, he found many writings and recordings that said and read this certain name which changed his life.

_The Walrider_

Miles didn't bother with that at first then continued on to find Father Martin so he could explain to Miles what is going on in the asylum, then escape with the big story for the news. All Miles wanted was the headlines against Mount Massive Asylum. Why is the goal so hard he kept asking, he found the answer later on.

* * *

He then finally found Father Marin in the chapel along with other Valiants whom didn't want to hurt Miles at all which surprised him at first.

"Go see Father Martin" Was all what they said, so he continued on, and he regretted it.

Father Martin was crucified as other Valiants are praying and participating in the performance. He requested for Miles to record his death for the world to see while not explaining a thing about what is happening inside the asylum. All Miles did was to watch Father Martin burn slowly as he heard his tortured screams while his body slowly decomposes because of the fiery flames. After some seconds of watching, Miles couldn't handle it and wanted to end the mystery. He learned nothing but he had one chance… What is Walrider?

* * *

He then found the mysterious elevator that led him to the laboratory which had a long hallway before he could reach anywhere which was the same hallway that the Walrider decided to torment him by chasing after him so he can kill that damn journalist who didn't want to give up for the big story.

After the long chase, Miles found a crippled scientist by the name Rudolf Wernicke, whom is fortunately for Miles is the one who was behind the Walrider experiment. He explained to Miles how he was supposed to die and be gone from the horrifying experiment that is the Walrider but the host, Billy Hope, kept him alive with life support. Wernicke also had suspicions that Billy thought that he was his father so that was the reason he kept him alive. Then he explained how a company wanted their research for profit and with no regards to the inmates themselves. It was a mistake for them to continue the experiment as the inmates started to show their horrific selves and kill every single researcher and employee of the asylum as the inmates escaped.

He then ordered Miles to cut Billy's life support to kill him and destroy the Walrider as Miles followed with no hesitation. He had the story, and he felt rage against the Walrider. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to have the pleasure to see Billy die before him because of all the torture and suffering Miles had to go through. He already got crazy ever since he left Wernicke's room.

* * *

After some actions to lower the power of the life support while the Walrider tried to stop him from achieving it. Miles finally stopped the life support as Billy started to bleed profusely as he shook around trying to live but it was already too late and all was remained is the blood bubble. Miles thought that he finally destroyed the Walrider but it was only the beginning.

The Walrider suddenly tossed Miles around the lab then levitated him as the creature fused inside Miles as he fell down suddenly and stood up slowly with agonizing pain.

Now he was nearing the exit as the doors suddenly opened and showed multiple soldiers armed to the teeth with Doctor Wernicke next to them. Miles wanted to scream and shout from the confusion but the soldiers suddenly shot him with a lot of bullets as Miles felt ever single bullet penetrating inside his body one by one until the shooting stopped and Miles was lying on his pool of blood…or so they have thought.

* * *

Miles suddenly had a demonic smile as he pushed the ground and stood up from the push's force with the bullet holes still visible on his chest. Wernicke was shocked when he discovered that Miles became the host of the Walrider. It was already too late though as Miles teleported towards a soldier and tossed him with ease to one of the platforms.

The soldiers were shocked but they shot him regardless but to no vain, one of the soldiers was torn to half by Miles as the blood spurt on his face while he suddenly had the unnatural glow of red eyes. The dead soldier's friend looked at him with horror after he witnessed Miles killing his fellow soldier violently. Miles then grabbed his head as the poor soul started to scream with pain as Miles was slowly tearing his head off until he finally decapitated it and sighed in relief about the soldier's screams to stop.

Every soldier was dead and Dr. Wernicke was the final victim.

"Please Miles… You don't have to do this… You hated the Walrider" He tried to persuade him as Miles stared at him with blank look.

"Miles? I am not Miles" The Walrider spoke with distorted voice inside Mile Upshur's body as Wernicke gasped in desperation and tried to escape with his wheelchair.

"I am the Walrider" It exclaimed as it penetrated the doctor's chest with a punch on the back of the wheelchair and grabbed his heart and squished it. The Walrider then got its hand out and let the poor doctor to die.

It then looked at the camera and smiled as it turned its head towards the lab's entrance and enter there. It already started to plan what to do with the asylum and what creatures to create in it.

At the same time, a young woman looked at the screen as she saw a bloodied man with a disturbing smile on his face looking at the camera then leaving to wherever he went to. She then looked at the files of the asylum and a letter next to them….It had an anonymous name.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This is my what if for The Walrider himself, and a theory that mentions if the one who sent the documents to Miles in the beginning of the game sent the same documents to other potential reporters, hence the title is "The Cycle of Rebirth".

I know the Walrider seemed a bit too…supernatural but I felt that was the right thing to do for it and it seemed a bit… horrifying to see what it can to against people.

I hope that you guys enjoy the story, and please have a good day.


End file.
